Plans in America
by swimcrazy518
Summary: Harry nd Hermione are going on a trip to America. What they dont realize is that this trip can change their relationship forever.
1. To America!

On the way to the airport, Hermione sighed unintentionally. "Why did you just sigh?" asked Harry. With surprise Hermione responded, "Did I? Well I guess I'm just glad to be going to a place I have always wanted to visit with my best friend." With a big grin, Harry nodded. Little did they know that both of them were thinking about her last two words: best friend. Oh how they wanted to be more than best friends.  
  
As they reached the airport Harry told Hermione to go inside and he would bring both their luggages in. No matter how much Hermione persisted to tell him that she could bring some he wouldn't let her. With a smile she started her descend to the airport. This time it was Harry's turn to sigh as he gazed at Hermione's back. "Oh I wish" he whispered as her brown curls bounced on her shoulders.  
  
In the air-conditioned airport, Hermione went to buy both her and Harry some drinks. As she entered SlimBucks, she bought him some coffee and herself a strawberry smoothie. Walking out she saw him looking for her; with a smile, she went up behind and whispered in his ear, "Boo!" She could have sworn he jumped a mile. With a scowl that soon turned into a grin while looking at her laughing face, he thanked her for the coffee.  
  
"No problem, but it will be a problem if we miss this plane! C'mon!"  
  
Boarding the plane Harry gave Hermione her ticket. With one look down, she gasped. Laughing Harry told her what he had been dying to tell her since he got the tickets, "Oh by the way, I thought it would be neat to get first class tickets!"  
  
"But... But...Harry, I can't afford this!"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it 'Mione, I already paid for it."  
  
"Harry, I appreciate this but I cant accept such a big gift!"  
  
"Don't think of it as a gift, think of it as a thank you for being such a great friend for so long. And remember, you can't return thank you's!"  
  
"Oh Harry!" said Hermione as she jumped onto Harry.  
  
"No problem", grinned Harry. With that, they boarded the plane. It was the best plane ride Hermione had ever been on, all the way from the food being made for her right in front of her to Harry and her playing Internet checkers on their own individual TVs.  
  
Around 3 in the morning according to North Eastern Time, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. When she woke up Harry was sleeping with her and he had put the seats pushed back as far as they could go and a blanket on her. She grinned as she Houdini-ed out of the blanket as to not wake Harry up and headed towards the special bathrooms to freshen up. As she walked into the bathrooms Hermione had to suppress a gasp. The bathroom was as big as a walk in closet (A/N that is big for a bathroom on a plane). Coming out she noticed that Harry was awake and was getting her breakfast for her.  
  
"Morning" she whispered so that she wouldn't wake some of her fellow travelers. "Morning 'Mione" he replied, "The flight attendant told me that we are going to land in 3 hours" "The one you were staring at?" Hermione joked. "I was not staring" replied the stubborn Harry.  
  
"Excuse me sir, may I tempt you and your wife with some doughnuts?" Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed while the confused flight attendant watched. "No thanks, I don't want any, you 'Mione?" "No thank you, I'm good."  
  
After Harry freshened up, they started packing up their suprisingly spread out belongings. With half hour of the plane ride left to go they played one last game of checkers (like always, Hermione won) and then held hands for the descent downwards of the plane. 


	2. The Plane Ride

On the way to the airport, Hermione sighed unintentionally. "Why did you just sigh?" asked Harry. With surprise Hermione responded, "Did I? Well I guess I'm just glad to be going to a place I have always wanted to visit with my best friend." With a big grin, Harry nodded. Little did they know that both of them were thinking about her last two words: best friend. Oh how they wanted to be more than best friends.  
  
As they reached the airport Harry told Hermione to go inside and he would bring both their luggages in. No matter how much Hermione persisted to tell him that she could bring some he wouldn't let her. With a smile she started her descend to the airport. This time it was Harry's turn to sigh as he gazed at Hermione's back. "Oh I wish" he whispered as her brown curls bounced on her shoulders.  
  
In the air-conditioned airport, Hermione went to buy both her and Harry some drinks. As she entered SlimBucks, she bought him some coffee and herself a strawberry smoothie. Walking out she saw him looking for her; with a smile, she went up behind and whispered in his ear, "Boo!" She could have sworn he jumped a mile. With a scowl that soon turned into a grin while looking at her laughing face, he thanked her for the coffee.  
  
"No problem, but it will be a problem if we miss this plane! C'mon!"  
  
Boarding the plane Harry gave Hermione her ticket. With one look down, she gasped. Laughing Harry told her what he had been dying to tell her since he got the tickets, "Oh by the way, I thought it would be neat to get first class tickets!"  
  
"But... But...Harry, I can't afford this!"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it 'Mione, I already paid for it."  
  
"Harry, I appreciate this but I cant accept such a big gift!"  
  
"Don't think of it as a gift, think of it as a thank you for being such a great friend for so long. And remember, you can't return thank you's!"  
  
"Oh Harry!" said Hermione as she jumped onto Harry.  
  
"No problem", grinned Harry. With that, they boarded the plane. It was the best plane ride Hermione had ever been on, all the way from the food being made for her right in front of her to Harry and her playing Internet checkers on their own individual TVs.  
  
Around 3 in the morning according to North Eastern Time, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. When she woke up Harry was sleeping with her and he had put the seats pushed back as far as they could go and a blanket on her. She grinned as she Houdini-ed out of the blanket as to not wake Harry up and headed towards the special bathrooms to freshen up. As she walked into the bathrooms Hermione had to suppress a gasp. The bathroom was as big as a walk in closet (A/N that is big for a bathroom on a plane). Coming out she noticed that Harry was awake and was getting her breakfast for her.  
  
"Morning" she whispered so that she wouldn't wake some of her fellow travelers. "Morning 'Mione" he replied, "The flight attendant told me that we are going to land in 3 hours" "The one you were staring at?" Hermione joked. "I was not staring" replied the stubborn Harry.  
  
"Excuse me sir, may I tempt you and your wife with some doughnuts?" Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed while the confused flight attendant watched. "No thanks, I don't want any, you 'Mione?" "No thank you, I'm good."  
  
After Harry freshened up, they started packing up their suprisingly spread out belongings. With half hour of the plane ride left to go they played one last game of checkers (like always, Hermione won) and then held hands for the descent downwards of the plane. 


End file.
